S-Rogues
The S-Rogues are a three man syndicate founded by Lindon Sky that operate in the shadows of Saboady Archipelago . They're main objective is to assassinate targets who are deemed as a threat to the peace established and have no qualms about killing anyone. They are not aligned with any of the three powers and are a neutral party, though they have shown their distaste towards the World Nobles . They have close ties with Regina Glad and have done multiple favors for them, such as barganing with a well known Noble who was on the verge of shutting them down. Due to the events of what happened on Saboady Archipelago, they have become allies of the Crimson Wing Pirates and protected them from the Marines. History Not much is known about when the organization was created but it can be assumed that it was during Lindon's escape of Marejois when Fisher Tiger infiltrated Marejois to rescue hundreds of slaves. It was during this time where he rescued Victor Black and Karina Miyamoto (similar to Scott D. Misty and what she did for the members of Regina Glad). He took them in and trained the two of them in the art of assassination and stealth, allowing their dormant potential to manifest and take form as excellent killers. Sometime later, they made their way to Saboady Archipelago and began taking on secretive tasks and missions to fund the organization. Coming into contact with Misty, the two groups formed an alliance and established a close treaty which allowed Regina Glad to stay in business whenever a Noble or higher up wanted to shut them down. In return, Misty and her informants supplied the S-Rogues with information on the Marines thanks to their powers of "seduction". Influence The S-Rogues existence is top level secret among common citizens and only a handful of people even know who they are. They operate in the shadows and conceal any of their movements to remain in the dark, making it hard for the World Government to discover anything about them.This has lead to many different bounty hunters and Cipher Pol Agents sent on missions to track them down and eliminate them. Just like the Marines, well sought after pirates are in the same situation and fear the S-Rogues for their undeniable record of completing their assignments. Like the Kosaka Clan, the S-Rogues are a group known for assassination which deter Pirates from trying anything against them. So in short, if the Rogues stay away from them, Pirates oblige and stay clear of them as well. Members Amazingly enough, the S-Rogues only have three members in the organization, all of which are master fighters/assassins who are all equal too and might even be stronger than Vice Admiral class adversaries. Strength There's a reason why the World Government and Pirates fear the day the S-Rogues come for them. Their skills of master assassination are enough for anyone with common sense to stay clear of their path, especially the one called "Black Cat" who has a known reputation of never failing a mission. Their leader, Lindon Sky is a man who is shrouded in mystery and never seems to get serious even if the situation doesn't go in his favor. Anyone who can go into a life or death situation and have the confidence to grin and smirk during combat, you better believe their an adversary that can give you a run for your money. Allies Currently, there are two groups who they have been seen actively supporting and have ties with. Interestingly enough, both of the leaders of those groups belong to the prestigious Scott Family and are related to one another. *Regina Glad have been close allies with them for years now and supply the S-Rogues with invaluable information about the World Government and their leader Scott D. Misty was saved by Lindon Sky when she was a young girl. *The Crimson Wing Pirates recently became allies with the S-Rogues when Lindon Sky asked them to protect Scott D. Rio when he was on the run from the Marines after the Gemini Tournament was cancelled. Even though the S-Rogues only support those they respect and know personally, they were willing to give a helping hand to Rio and his crew because of Lindon's orders and seem to have come to respect him as well. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:S-Rogues Category:Rogue Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Red Wing Pirates Allies Category:Reach For The Sky